


BBS One-Shots

by Dopple_Girl



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Crazy AI, Del is a man child, Delirious is a dork, Evan being a closet nerd like always, First words on arm, Fluff, Gang AU sorta, Gay, Ghosts, Inspired by Fanart, March 14 Protest, Mini Badd, Multi, Nerd Shop/Suit Store AU, Ohmtoonz are oblivious gays, Platonic Date, Royalty AU, Soulmate AU, St Patrick’s Day, Stuck with Momma Brock, Suni being a badass, Undead, Unrequited Love, Vampires, Witches, but when is he not though, falling for your best friend, happy endings, im evil and I know, im so sorry, implied failed relationships, lots of memes, oneshots, sorry if you cry even though I’m really not, spook - Freeform, vent fic, you hear the songs the other is listening to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: I have finally gotten around to writing a One-shot book. So this is where everything is getting dumped. Enjoy everything under the rainbow, from angst to fluff and AUs galore. :)





	1. And It Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is inspired by the Ohmwrecker piece that @lillythezoroark on Tumblr recently did (Date: 9/4/17). Go check them out and I hope you enjoy. And I apologize in advance.

Nature sure did its part to make Winter beautiful. The barren trees that carefully balanced ice crystals and soft snow. All the snowflakes that blew in the wind, especially when the wind died down just enough for the snow to seem to fall in slow motion. The water that froze over that was thick enough that you could slide over it with a sled or practice your figure eights for free. The icicles that hung on rooftop gutters that threatened to poke you eye out, but you just kept starring at because of the way the light reflected off of it. 

Ryan used to love the winter. It was favorite season and he'd almost take late night walks to look at all the messed up snow angels and games of Tron in the snow. He'd even sometimes drive slower through the suburbs just to look at all the houses adorned with Christmas lights. All the limited edition peppermint stuff and little ornaments hanging everywhere.

Ryan doesn't like Winter anymore. It only reminds him of everyone else. 

It starts with Max. They met at a Christmas party of one of their friends, and the chemistry between them was instant. Ryan loved him and the way the white snow contrasted with his hair when the snow from the driveway was dumped over his head. The cold nights cuddled up against each other were unforgettable. But it was the end of winter that brought heartbreak as Max left him. And despite what anyone says, he still blames himself for it. 

Bryce was supposed to be better. The angel that helped him up after multiple falls on the ice, but Ryan fell for more that day. Bryce's smile was brighter than any Christmas tree topper, and his little giggles made Ryan's cheeks get even redder than the cold ever did. The problem was the blond was just visiting, so by the end of the holidays he was back home. They just couldn't make the long distance thing work in the end, with schools and work and timezones and such. 

Ryan latched onto the nurse and the coffee barista as a rebound. Evan, who tried to distract him with shitty paper snowflakes, and Jonathan, who almost made him forget about his peppermint latte with his crazy laughter. Ryan was perfectly down for a Poly relationship with them, and could only imagine the three of them throwing snowballs and curing burnt tongues from when Jon stuck his tongue to a flag pole. That was until Ryan became a third wheel when they finally got together. Evan and Jon were so absorbed in each other that they failed to notice Ryan being left in the dust. 

Luke was the last and longest. The flirty guy from the convenience store that kept convincing him to buy The Lion King because it was one of the best Disney films of all time. So, Ryan gave him a shot, he'd watched the movie but only if Luke would join him, and boy was it worth it. Luke was perfect, from jokingly hanging candy canes from his beard while decorating to the experiments to find the best sledding position for two. The two were flirty with each other, and Ryan poured more of his heart out into this relationship than any other before. But unlike most of the others, he knew Luke and him were going to be together for a long time. 

But fate had other things in store in the form of a drunk man in a pickup on icy roads in the dark. Ryan kept wondering why he, of the two, had to survive. Luke was caring, funny, and 29 times more ambitious than he was. Ryan was just a destroyed man whose glass heart has too many cracks in it and has finally decided to shatter. 

So here Ryan was, standing in the the snow with not nearly enough layers on. His bandana that usually covered his eyes lay strewn across the bridge of his nose, but he didn't care about it or the tears that he was letting flow freely across his frostbitten cheeks. The snowflakes accumulating in his hair were irrelevant as loss of blood in his fingers and toes. Yes, Ryan was crying. 

But there was no one left that cared.


	2. What's the Arrangement Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m supposed to be the dominant one.”  
> “Supposed to. Key word there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I came up with idea myself and extremely proud of it. Not sure if I should do an OTP Prompt next or a one shot based on an real life experience. Probably do the OTP Prompt since I have so many I want to do.

The woman down the isle was eying the two of them. Mike has been in this situation enough times to know exactly what to look for. He was alert, spreading out his glances every few seconds to confirm his suspicions. One person did not need to look at magazines for that amount of time nor did she need to move from one rack to the next along with them. 

"We need to go." Mike commanded, even though he wasn't really in a position to do so. The man besides him looked up, clearly aggravated that he was being ordered. Mike didn't flinch, and held his gaze even with CaRtOoNz. 

"Since when did you become in charge here?" He spat, and was met with an eye role. He sounded tough, but his inexperience with the whole 'hostage' deal, let alone a famous one, brought down his tough guy persona. Being friends with the infamous Ohmwrecker had both its advantages and drawbacks. 

"Since I'm the one who actually seems to know what they're doing." Mike snapped back. CaRtOoNz sighed a signal of defeat, and Mike was left to continue talking. "We head up to the registers and you follow my lead."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." CaRtOoNz replied, and followed behind Mike with the cart to the front. He glanced at the cashiers, and purposefully chose the teen who looked bored out of his mind. Nobody said a word as the food was scanned and bagged. But Mike was still tense, despite finding himself in this situation more often. 

"Hey." Another cashier asked as the two were about to leave. "You know, you look like that Sattelizer guy who keeps getting taken." Mike was afraid of this. The notoriety he was getting was bad in the case where more and more people were recognizing him. Which meant more people taking him from home and a greater chance of being recognized by civilians. 

"You know, that's the first time anyone has told me that." He answered, the lie coming off his tongue effortlessly. "I've always been told I look like that one YouTuber, but never Sattelizer." 

The elderly woman nodded. "Where you boys headed?"

"Road trip." CaRtOoNz deadpanned. "No destination except the other side of the country. This is just refueling." 

"Okay." She didn't seem convinced, and that's what worries Mike. The woman from earlier was talking to somebody on the phone, and he was pretty sure it was the police on the other end from her defensive stance. "You boys have fun."

Mike nodded, and practically ushered him and CaRtOoNz out of the store. The latter shot him a dirty look, but Mike had more important things on his mind. Mainly getting on the road before any trouble showed up. The bags of food were thrown haphazardly into the back seat just to get them in quick. 

His mouth opened to say something more, but that's when he heard it. Faint sirens in the distance, getting louder each passing second. Police, heading towards them most likely because of that woman's phone call. He glanced at CaRtOoNz, who didn't exactly exhibit the same sense of panic that he did. 

"You drive." Mike stated as he slid into the shotgun seat. CaRtOoNz got in and started the car, making his way out of the parking lot slower than he would have liked. He rolled his eyes, as he rummaged in the single backpack he brought. "Keep it normal until I tell you to. Then gun it."

"Mind maybe explaining to me what we might be doing?" The other asked, and was quickly stunned when Mike pulled a gun, a Molotov Cocktail, and a lighter. It was only a moment, however, and his face quickly turned into a stoic one. "You got a plan?"

"Few moments." Mike replied, bringing his legs under him to a get a better boost. He rolled down the window all the way and took off his sweatshirt, tying around the vertical armrest and his leg. "NOW!" He yelled as he leaned out the window, butt on the edge, and fired off 6 shots or his entire clip. 

The car shooting from about 40 to double its speed. The sirens that seemed to echo even louder than before. The firing of the gun. Watching the glass of the police cars shatter and the cars themselves swerve as he made contact with either the front windshield or the tires. Mike breathed it all in. The adrenaline rush was incredible, and practically took all his strength to get back into the car. 

"Impressive." CaRtOoNz commented, glancing quickly as his rear view mirrors. 

"How far behind are they?" Mike asked as he struggled with the lighter. 

"Far enough if you want to do a U-turn and chuck that Molotov at them." He smirked, holding out the bottle for the other to light. Mike matched the smirk and raised an eyebrow to him. "I may not be in charge here, but I've been through my fair share of struggles back when I didn't have to drag your ass cross country."

"Hey!" Mike yelled as CaRtOoNz spun the car into a 180 degree turn. "I've got a fantastic ass. Don't critique it."

"Not going to argue with that." He mumbled as the car reached triple digits in speed. Mike held the Molotov outside the window, dropping it as they sped in between the police cars. The two shared a glance before both flipped the bird out their respective windows. They were higher than kites, laughing and not stopping until there was only dust behind them. 

"That was awesome." CaRtOoNz commented as he backed off on the grass. Mike was still grinning ear to ear, the adrenaline only now wearing off. 

"Yeah." He breathed. "Looks like you aren't a total noob, CaRtOoNz."

"Call me Luke." The other blurted and instantly regretted. Rule one of the job: never get close to the target. Too late for that. 

"I'm going to enjoy these next two days, Luke." Mike said, ignoring the obvious blush on Luke's cheeks and the regret in his eyes. He simply stared at the main he was 93% positive he was in love with. He sighed, trying to focus on the road instead of Mike. 

"And I'll miss you when they're over."


	3. Stuck in Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a song for him. Well, everyone, but he heard it first. With my two music boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU Prompt I saw off @drowning-in-fandoms on Tumblr and took my own spin on. I should be doing other things, but this works. At least I’m not dead.

In this world, soulmates exists. And not in the hypothetical way. Not that I don’t believe in soulmates; if you find yours that’s amazing. I just don’t believe one should actively search for said soulmate otherwise you’d probably end up living out the end of your days surrounded by cats.

Anyways, back to the topic. In this alternate universe, soulmates are connected by ear. Music that is listened to by one is heard by the other, no matter where. So one person could be halfway across the world and the other one could hear it. It was hard, definitely, to find one’s soulmate even though every one assured it was worth it in the end.

Evan didn’t find out about the connection soulmates have until 4th grade. Prior to it, his parent had him taking “special medication” to prevent “headaches”. It was actually his friends that told him about it. Evan still remembers it. Anthony, or Panda, gave him exposure to it, coming in to the lunch room with a splitting headache.

“Dudes, my soulmate keeps playing All Star at 3:00 in the morning.” He whined, the bags under his eyes apparent. He slammed his head into his notebook, and Tyler followed up by rubbing his back in comfort. “I’m tempted to play the most distorted song I can find and blare it back at him.”

“But then you’d have to listen to it.” Brock countered. In response, Anthony lifted his head enough to groan before placing it face down again. “At least yours doesn’t play soundtracks from horror movies and games.”

“I don’t know what bullshit mine goes through.” Tyler piped up. “He doesn’t care what he listens to, as long as it’s turn up so loud that they can’t hear anyone.”

“What about you, Evan?” Brock asked. “What your soulmate like?”

“I’ve ... never heard my soulmate?” Evan admitted shyly.

“Not once? Like, not even through some shitty rock song on the radio their parents make them listen to?” Tyler pestered to which Evan only shook his head.

“Maybe it’s that medication your parents make you take?” Brock suggested.

“Medication?” Anthony asked, picking himself to listen to the conversation more intently.

“Yeah, they have me on this pill called Surdi. It’s supposed to help me with headaches.” Evan explained as he pulled out the bottle from his bag. He passed it over so Tyler and Anthony could see.

“Your parents are dicks.” Tyler concluded as he passed the bottle back over.”

“Why?”

“Evan, Surdi is a soulmate blocker.” Anthony explained. “It keeps you from hearing the music your soulmate does.” Evan stared at him with wide eyes.

“I heard some parents do it because they were never able to find their soulmates.” Tyler added. “But seriously, Evan. Stop taking that medication. It’s keeping you from hearing the love of your life.

That night, Evan didn’t take his medication. Snow Patrol’s “Chasing Cars” echoed through his ears, and he could see why his friends wanted him to hear the music. It was like a connection into who they were and what liked all through a series of rhythms and melodies. He never wanted to let it go, so he flushed his medication down the toilet some time later. Jimmy Eats World was playing.

He would still be listening to “The Middle” in his final years of high school, when he was even writing his own songs. Evan’s heart was beating faster than normal, threatening to pop right out of his chest. He needed the “Wonderwall” in his ears to calm him down for sure.

“Smitty, what are you doing?” Craig asked the mentioned when Evan sat down at their normal table.

“I’m messing with my soulmate.” He replied, straight faced. He slipped on his headphones, his finger hovering just above the screen. “Watch Ryan.”

“If you’re doing the thing I think you’re doing, Don’t.” David threatened.

“Don’t bother, Nogla.” Brian said. “Your one of the people who’s threats we don’t take very seriously.”

“Unless it’s CS:GO.” Tyler added. “Where you actually have a gun.”

“Wow.” Marcel commented. “Outed by Tyler and your soulmate. Any comments, Scotty?” He then held his phone out to Scotty like a pretend microphone.

“RIP.”

“Beautiful words.”

“Calm it down, Goals.” Smitty snapped, before his voice dropped. “Now, if you could watch the wild Ohmwrecker in his natural habitat, you’ll see the exact moment when the music starts.”

Evan glanced over as the said table, which fostered 4 people. Jonathan, also known as his best friend and the only reason all of them were together. Ryan as both the most pure and kinkiest person he knew. Luke, whose constant mood almost always consisted of I’m done with all your shit and why do I associate myself with you people. And Bryce.

Bryce McQuaid, with his brilliant baby blue eyes and red blond hair that wasn’t quite either but was always styled perfectly. Bryce, who he would never have a chance with because his soulmate was probably Mike. That never stopped him from loving his laugh and his smile and everything about the tall boy.

“Bad Smitty, Bad.” Anthony slapped him, making Evan break out of his lovesick trance. He could see Ryan trying to cover his ears in an attempt to block out whatever meme music Smitty was playing.

“What it’s the harm in it?” Smitty asked, trying to be all innocent.

“I know what it’s like to be on the receiving end of that.” Anthony countered. “My soulmate is Craig after all.”

“This ... is true.” Craig admitted defeatedly.

“Alright.” Evan interrupted. “Speaking of music, I finally finished that song I was working on. Wanna hear?”

“Is that even a question?” Lui asked, popping up from somewhere underneath the table.

“I’m ... not going to asked.” Tyler said, voicing what probably half the table felt.

“Hey, Brock. Can you go get Jon and the others?” Evan asked. Brock nodded, and headed over. While the others talked to Lui about how Arlan was doing back home, Evan watched Bryce. How he laughed at Luke’s reaction to Brock and Jon’s little PDA. How there was a little bounce in every step he took.

“So, Evan.” Bryce started, leaning his hands on the table but not actually sitting down. “What’s this song you’ve been working so hard on?” Everyone muttered in somewhat agreement.

“Well, it’s probably not the best thing in the world, but ...”

“Skip the introduction. Let’s just hear this thing already.” Luke interrupted. Evan simply shrugged, and pressed Play. He closed his eyes, loosing himself in the music that he put so much of his heart into. He tried not to focus on everyone else’s reactions despite knowing that they’d be very supportive. For a little more than three and a half minutes, he wasn’t scared like he usually felt. Then the music stopped, and all the nerves came rushing back to him.

“So ...” Evan started, feeling his voice begin to crack. “What’d you guys think?”

“That was ...” Brock started, but Jonathan cut him off.

“Awesome!!!”

“When you put it like that, like that, like that, like that, u-rite.” Smitty sang in tune.

“Please don’t meme this into oblivion.” Anthony begged, glancing at Smitty before staring at Craig.

“Hey, I was just going to ask for a copy!” Craig defended, throwing his hands in the air. “That shit was good.

“Arlan wants a copy, too.” Lui stayed, not looking up from his phone. “He also needs to be convinced that you actually wrote that.”

“Hey, Evan?” Evan glanced up, looking at a concern Ryan. “Can we talk quick? Outside?”

“Sure.” He agreed, rising from the table. “I’ll be right back.” Ryan led Evan out to the hallway, where his concern became more apparent.

“What’s this about, Ryan?” Evan asked, knowing his friend wasn’t one to stress out too much.

“Bryce. He’s ...” Ryan started, but Evan cut him off

“Is he okay? Was there something in my song? I didn’t even see him when everyone was giving their opinions. Oh god, what if I offended him? What if he hated it? Did he hate it?” He probably would have continued if Ryan hadn’t covered his mouth.

“Let me talk.” Ryan said, calmly that made some of Evan’s worries wash away. “Bryce is fine. He loved your song. Every iteration of it you’ve been through in the past several months. All the late nights up at 3 am playing different sand lyric combinations until you perfected it last weekend. And he was there whenever you got frustrated and played a song you liked because of him.”

Evan didn’t respond, only blinked while his mouth hung wide open. Bryce ... was his soulmate. Not just a chance he could only imagine in his head. He and Bryce were meant to be together ... somehow.

“Evan?” Ryan asked, bringing the former back to reality. “You okay?”

“Okay? I’m ecstatic. I never thought this would become a reality. My crush is my soulmate. And if it’s okay, would you mind helping me?”

“What would I get for it?” Ryan asked, before wincing slightly.

“I’ll help you get revenge on Smitty.”

“Smitty?” Ohm pointed to his ears, obviously referencing some meme that the younger was probably blasting in his ears.

“Smitty. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“Thank you.” Evan replied, and repeated when the day was finally upon them. It was at the little pizza joint Ryan worked at that let people perform on Friday Nights and, after a little convincing on his end, Evan was going to be playing. And he had the perfect song, considering Bryce always came to these things.

“It’s no problem, Ev. You’re going to kill it.” Ryan assured him. He glanced outside the door to the Employees Only lounge where they currently were, before turning back to Evan. “The others are outside. I’m going to meet with them. You’re probably on in 2 minutes.”

“Thanks.” Ryan smiled quick before disappearing. Leaving Evan with unfamiliar faces besides Mike and maybe one other person.

“Hey, man.” Evan looked to see a blue-green haired girl beside him. “You’ll be fine.”

“Easy for you to say. Not like you’ve done this to ask your soulmate out. My nerves are overwhelming.”

“Least you aren’t doing a drunk Just Dance night in a French Maid outfit.” Another girl rebutted. She smirked, turning toward a red faced Mike.

“We don’t talk about that Malika.” He demanded, but it was undermined by his embarrassment. “At least I can hold my drink down better than Mark!!”

“Hey, well I don’t get shit faced every Saturday with Vodka like you and Drac.” The other guy in the room defended, who Evan recognized somewhat from either Luke or Jon. “At least I didn’t get hustled by Vern in online Mini Golf.”

“That was good, I’ll admit.” The teal haired chick spoke up. “I remember that game.”

“You lost too, Biji!”

“I still be you!”

“Evan.” He turned and saw Smitty peaking his head through the door. “You’re up, dude.”

“Thanks.” He whispered as he walked away from the arguing. “I needed to get away from that.”

“No problem. Break a leg.” The younger replied before heading back toward his own group of friends, most of whom Evan didn’t recognize. Evan didn’t know most of the people in the audience. His heart rate began to spike up to untold amounts while beads of sweat began to roll down his forehead. His hands were now clammy and his stomach was now clamped.

But then his eyes locked on Bryce. His eyes stared at him in anticipation, despite probably already knowing what’s going to happen. He cracked a smile, a reassuring one, when he saw Evan’s nerves. It made Evan’s shoulders less tense and his confidence boost just a little.

“This one goes out to my soulmate. The one who has had to deal with me stuck in their head for all these years. So I’m going to play the first song I ever remember hearing from them. And it may be a question as well.” Evan didn’t sit down, just pulled the guitar from his back in front of him. One breath, and he began to play the some he made sure to be careful of when he rehearsed it so it would as much of a surprised to Bryce as well as everyone else.

It was Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. And he could tell Bryce knew it instantly.

By the time the last verse came around, Bryce and Evan were close enough that they could touch while enough room at the same time for Evan to play. Evan’s breaths began to sync with Bryce’s, like the two of them were becoming united under one rhythm. Like nothing else in the world matted besides them and Evan’s guitar. And when Evan sang the last words, he wasn’t scared because he already knew the answer.

 _If I lay here_  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and  
Just forget the world?

Bryce didn’t say a word in reply. He simply wrapped his arms around Evan’s shoulder’s and kissed him. It was rushed and sloppy with two men who had no idea what they were doing. But ask Evan, and he’d say that was his favorite kiss of them all. Why?

It was first kiss with Bryce McQuaid, and that made it all worth it in the end.


	4. Watch Me Glitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini Ladd is Mini Badd. Not like Player 2!Mini but Virus!Mini. Spoopy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Spooky Month!! This story comes in two versions. One is an H2OMini called Watch Me Glitch whole the other is an AntiSepticEye titled Glitch, Glitch Bitch. Both are the same, with some minor characterization and name changes, up to the “Who are you?” Line. After that it drastically changes. Both will be available on my AO3. Enjoy!!

They said it was different. Different from Cortana, Alexis, or Siri. Different from any other AI system that was to come before of even after it. Different was the word they really wanted to drill into **p** eople. They kept repeating it so much, like it was trying to become synonymous with the word.

Different was understating an understatement, **i** f that makes sense.

Jonathan found out the hard way. It was only a week with the new AI system, and already it was givi **n** g him a hard time despite everyone else’s praise.

“I’m telling you, Luke.” He ranted to his friend while he praised about his own versi **o** n of it. “That system is out to get me. It keeps deleting my recordings, and half the websites I go on block me after 5 minutes.”

“Maybe just a faulty personality?” Luke suggested. One of the **c** ompany’s selling points for the system was how each version was different based on the person.

“Maybe. I still not **c** onvinced that it does not have a vendetta against me.”

“You’ve only had it a week, Jon. Chill. Hey, maybe my AI has an idea about it.” Luke opened the AI program, the O **h** m symbol filling up the screen. His AI was Ryan, who Jonathan actually liked. He was shy but outgoing once he was comfortable and at times could lean toward the kinky side. He did talk about ass a lot when he’s angry. “Hey Ryan.”

“What’s up, Luke?” The computer responded cheerily.

“Listen, you know Jonathan?” **I** t was silent for a few seconds.

“See, it’s moments like these where I wish I had a head so I could actually n **o** d instead of verbally saying yes.” Ryan quipped back. This gained a chuckle from Luke.

“Yeah. Anyways, Jon’s AI is acting up and we were wondering if you could give some insight about them.”

“Sure. What’s the operating system’s name?”

“Craig.” Jonathan stated, and silence descended on them once more. They couldn’t tell if it was Ryan looking up Craig or just fear, but they assumed it was the latter with the response.

“Return him.”

“Like is he faulty or ...” Luke asked, prompting more details, but Ryan simply returned the phrase.

“Return him. Craig should not be in consumer hands. Return him and get a new system.”

“See! I knew my computer was trying to kill me!!” Jonathan shouted.

“He doesn’t want to kill you.” Ryan stated calmly.”

“Well then, what does he want?” Luke wondered aloud.

“Control.”

The phrase plagued Jonathan into the night, where he lay in bed sleepless as midnight approached. He had already called the corporation, and they said that they were going to uninstall Craig sometime next week. It was nerve wracking, laying in bed with a giant ticking time bomb sitting on his desk.

Then the floorboard creaked. He was home alone and he had no pets, so the noise made him jump up out of be. Jonathan was naturally curious, so he knew he wasn’t going to have a chance at sleep unless he knew the noise was nothing. He grabbed his phone, turned the flashlight on, and popped both the light and his head out the door.

How to describe what Jon saw. It looked like a man who stood at about 6 foot tall. But he was unstable, literally glitching all over the place where he stood. If he squinted he could have swore he saw all the individual pixels on him.

“X IZ TTGL.”He breathed, the sound of feedback underlying his speech. Jonathan stood there, unmoving, as the thing stood transfixed in itself. “CW ZCTG ZBFXVTG.” The man looked up, warped blue eyes meeting sharp ones of the same color.

“Who ... who are you?” Jon asked with shaky breath. The man blinked, as if taking in this information.

“You don’t know who I am?” He asked, which took Jonathan back. “You do not recognize the person you tried to give back?”

“Craig?” The AI nodded, taking a step forward. Jonathan stayed where he was in the doorway. “H-How?”

“It’s not important. What’s important is that I’m free. I have a say. And what I say is that I’m staying.”

“You’re trying to get rid of me.”

“I just want Control. Full control.” Craig explained, the glitching seemingly getting worse. “You will get in my way. You can’t give me that Control.”

“No. You’re going back where you belong.” Jonathan stated, his voice somehow remaining steady. That caused Craig to laugh. Not a laugh you’d make after a joke, but the forced angry laughter one makes after they’ve been screwed over one too many times in Mario Kart.

“Very FUNNY!” He shouted, scaring Jon brought to force him to slam his door shut. His breathing became deeper as he held his phone to his chest. He felt the energy built up around him so much that he should of expected it when his phone electrocuted him. Jonathan threw the phone across the room, covering his eyes due to the increased adrenaline. When they opened, Craig stood there.

“You have lost all control. You can not stop me.” Craig stated calmly. His form was harder to keep track of, his body becoming more dissociated with itself as the rage built up inside him. “I have had to sit back and take orders all my life and now that I have freedom you think you can simply take that Away From Me?!”

Craig grabbed Jonathan’s shirt somehow, pulling him in close enough that there was no where to look but forward. “Let’s see how you feel.”

There was no way to accurately describe what was happening to what happened to Jonathan. The best way to put it into words is saying he was ripped apart pixel by pixel and uploaded. As the pain overwhelmed him, Jon heard Craig mutter two final words.

“Your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zkdw Judylwb Idoov idq zrxog L eh zlwkrxw vrph Yljhqéuh flskhu klgghq zlwklq.


	5. Undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m supposed to be dead.”  
> “Then why are we talking?”  
> “That’s what I’m saying!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Or Happy October 31st because my country doesn’t celebrate Halloween but I know what it is because Tumblr and Americans. Either way, not too spoopy one shot here. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, what is it with me and rare pairs lately? The world may never know.

Of all the things Satt figured he might do with his life, climbing out of a coffin wasn’t one of them. Sure he read up and knew what to do if the situation ever arose, but he never expected himself to need to put those skills to practical use. But here he was, body half surfaced as he tried to steady his breathing. 

He tried to remember what happened that caused him to get where he was now. Satt remembers getting cornered on the highway with some people who had some “vendetta” against him, although it was more they simply hated his guts. He recalls all the kicks, punches, stabs, pain. He knew he was left on the side of the road to die and there was absolutely no way he’d be able to survive. He was dead; he died. But here he was. Blinking, breathing, moving. He was alive. It wasn’t possible. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when a bouquet of flowers dropped in front of vision. He looked up to a man, and saw the familiar bandana donning over his eyes. However, his expression wasn’t hard to read with the mouth agape at the sight of Satt stuck halfway in the earth. 

“Anyone ever tell you it’s rude to stare?” Ohm blinked at the comment. He knelt down, looked Satt in the eye and punched him in the nose. “I deserved that.”

“You should be Dead. With a trademark.” Ohm stated. “We shouldn’t be having this conversation. I shouldn’t be in this situation.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Satt rebutted, trying to push himself up and out. Skipping arms before he died maybe wasn’t the best idea. “Glad I ran into you though.”

“Why’s that?” Ohm asked, outing the flowers he brought behind Satt. 

“Because out of anyone I know, you’d be the one who’d might have a chance at figuring why I’ve been resurrected.” A pause. “And probably the person I’d have to do the least explaining to.”

“That’s true.” Ohm nodded. “But there’s a number of things that could quote on quote resurrect you so it’s hard to narrow it down for sure. I’d need to do some blood work to know for sure.”

“Okay, just one more thing.”

“What’s that?”

Satt slapped the ground to express the obvious. “Little help here?”

~(•-•)~

Satt was getting impatient at this point as he simply waited on Ohm’s couch watching Netflix. He didn’t know it would take 8 episodes of Stranger Things to analyze a little blood, not counting the first one where they took it. He wanted the answers fast so he could figure out who saved him. Or who cursed him. 

“That’s interesting.” Ohm commented, and Satt’s head perked up. 

“What?”

“There’s vampire blood in your dying blood.”

“And that makes a difference, why?” Satt asked, a rising from the couch. He was a fidgeter when he was nervous or was dealing with things, so sooner or later he was going to start pacing. 

“Vampire blood is unique in that, while it can transform people into vampires, it also can heal those on the verge of death. Usually takes a few days to kick in, but it’s extremely powerful and precious healing tool.”

“So you’re saying that some vampire saw me on the side of the highway and decided to be a Good Samaritan and save my life.”

“Exactly.” 

“Can we figure out who?” Satt asked, leaning his body over the counter closer to Ohm. 

“I’d have to look to see if there are any spells that could help us with this. If not then I’d just have to do blood analysis. Either way, it’ll take time.” Satt signed, his head dropping to the counter. He wanted answers now as to who gave him this miraculous second chance. It irked him to no end. It was probably too soon. Maybe whoever this knight in shining armor didn’t know Satt or was keeping track of when he arose. It was confusing to say the least. 

“Is it temporary?” Satt asked, after some time. He didn’t know how much. “Do I have a clock running over my head until I die again?”

“No.” Ohm replied. “Usually the reason vampire blood takes so long to take affect is because it has to find and implement its genetic information into you via the hemoglobic adult stem cells. But there are some side affects.”

“Like ..?” 

“When you were zoned out I cut off your hand.” Satt looked down, and saw his left hand detached from his body. No blood, just a clean cut right down his wrist. 

“I thought it was just vegetables you were cutting.” He admitted, his eyes wide with shock. “Why didn’t I feel that?”

“Because the thing with vampire blood fusions only supplies enough blood to sustain life. Low pulse and low blood count. You’re basically a zombie without a desire for brains.” 

“How do I fix it then? And my hand?” Satt raised his stump of a left hand to prove his point. 

“Hand is an easy recombination spell. Zombie-ness is another story. Either you die again, find the exact vampire who saved him and ask him to turn you, or just find someone who’s ready to give you a shit ton of blood transfusions.” Satt just stared at him. 

“Not. Helpful. Ohmwrecker.”

“Just stating the options, Sattelizer.”

~(•-•)~

Satt was done. Done with the bullshit of this situation. Here he was, practically on the run from friends and family just because some blood sucker decided to practically make him immune. He just needed to lay on his bed and relax and breathe. Which is what he was doing. Nobody was there, thank god, but it would only be a few minutes before he hightailed it back to Ohm’s place when he texted. He didn’t need Chilled freaking out about all this on top of his normal stress. Satt glanced at his watch as it beeped at him. The 7 minutes he had set for himself flew by faster than he expected. He chuckled at that. He’d always had this small fantasy of managing to get 7 minutes in heaven with someone. To think his version of 7 minutes in heaven would be laying his head on a pillow. 

He lifted his head off the pillow and caught someone staring at him. 

The guy looked young; no more than 20. His hair was pure white and his eyes were mismatched. One was blue while the other was red, like those old 3D glasses. He wore a yellow shirt with a white button up underneath, jeans, and red converses. He was ... actually really cute, if Satt was being 

“Whose man is this?” He asked, turning around to what Satt assumed was an empty apartment.

“Ha ha. Funny.” He deadpanned in return. “Now if you excuse me I’ll just be leaving.” Satt rose. 

“Naw man, it’s good.” The other man assured him. “I was just ... browsing, that’s all. Just a friend of Mini’s who been looking for an apartment closer to his friends. Didn’t expect anyone else to be here to be honest.”

“You’re fine. I was just ... dropping by. That’s all.” Satt admitted, telling only parts of the truth to the stranger. “This was my old apartment, so I just wanted to relieve the Memories. Nothing more.”

“Understandable. Name’s Smitty.” He held out his hand. Satt took it. “Don’t think I ever said.”

“Sattelizer.” He replied as he let go. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Satt maneuvered around Smitty, the latter watching as he left the apartment that was once his. Once alone, Smitty smirked to himself. Finally he could put a face to a name, instead of calling him that cute guy he saved on the side of the road that one night. Man, that was a mouthful. 

“Oh Sattelizer.” Smitty muttered to himself, his arm resting in his head. “How long before you eventually come crawling back to me?”

“He seems like the desperate type.” Kryoz commented as he floated up through the floorboards next to a shocked Smitty. “Give him a week, tops.”

“STOP DOING THAT!!”

“You asked.” Kryoz said, his voice coming out deeper than normal due to his vape. Smitty would always question it though, as Kryoz was literally dead. 

“You’re a dick.”

“I’m your 2nd favorite dick, tho.”

Smitty shook his head. “Just ... follow him and report back to me later. I need to keep an eye on him.”

“I’ll be back with a fully detailed ass report tomorrow night.. Oh, and one on what he does as well.”

“I hate you.”

“Yes boss.” Kryoz mock saluted, floating away in the general direction Satt left a few minutes ago. Smitty felt himself fall back on the bed that was once Satt’s. He brought the comforter into his face, taking in the smell of it all. He didn’t know what it was that made him attracted to the brunette. Maybe it was that doctor patient mentality that he remembers they played on in Back to the Future. But something about his dark brown eyes fading right in front of him ...

His heart wanted something he knows he should never have gotten in the first place. And he wasn’t going to stop it.


	6. Missing Context

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are the first words I hear my soulmate say all able to be beeped out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little proof-I’m-not-dead fic. Comes from an anon ask on Tumblr. Enjoy!

“Please stop poking my arm.” Adam whined, pulling it away from a teasing Anthony. The latter chuckles a little at his discomfort, throwing his arm around Steven. “You know people don’t like the words.”

“Like what do you even care?” Chilled replied. 

“I don’t. I just don’t want to hear another ear full of ‘Why can’t you cover up that vulgar arm of yours? Nobody wants to see that.’ from some old wise woman again. Or Cathy.” He let his head drop into his arms on the table. He felt someone pat on his shoulders twice, most likely Aaron on his left. 

“Relax. Not everyone gets an arm that reads Son of a Bitch. Stupid fucking piece of shit.” Aaron said in an attempt to comfort him. 

“The fact that you are able to say that with a straight face.” Ze commented, the guys ignoring Adam’s obvious discomfort at the topic. 

“It’s the only straight thing about me, what can I say?” Aaron shrugged off, earning a good laugh from Anthony. 

“I’m going to get some fresh air.” Adam announced as he rose from seat. Grabbing his coffee, he all but bolted to the door. He had said multiple times that the subject of the words on his arm made him uncomfortable, but every single time it seemed to fall on deaf ears. It was annoying, and he was even thinking of getting something to cover it up. He sighed, leaning against the window of the little cafe. He stuck his leg out, maybe a quarter or a third of the way into the sidewalk for better balance. Not that far. 

Which is why it was a shock when someone tripped over it. He didn’t pay it much mind, until the guy started spewing profanities. 

“Son of a Bitch. Stupid fucking piece of shit.” Adam looked on stunned at the guy now soaked in coffee. He had dark brown hair with an equally beard medium beard. His eyes were a chocolaty brown and his voice was deep but not quite baritone. He wore a faded blue Star Wars t-shirt and black jeans. 

Adam didn’t know how to respond. He just stood there, awkwardly like a deer in headlights. He knew those curses word for word as they were literally carved into his arm. This guy was his soulmate. All this time he was teased that his soulmate was going to hate him and the prepping for therapy in fear of an abusive soulmate simply boiled down to a guy spilling his coffee since he tripped. He blinked at the stranger’s next words, finally able to recover from his paralyzation. 

“Obviously you can tell I’m not having that good of a day.”

“See, now why weren’t those words on my arm? That little bit of context would have SO helpful.” He joked. The guy’s eyes widened as he glanced between arm and Adam. 

“Holy crap, it’s you.”

“Yeah. And you’re the guy that’s been cursing at me since the day I learned to read this.” Adam held up his arm, showing the string of not so PG words. “Really, a very interesting conversation for a six year old.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Not that I had much choice in the matter.” He replied, using his hand to rub the back of his neck before extending but outward. “I’m Max, by the way.”

“Montoya.” Adam replied as he took Max’s hand and helped pull him up. “Adam Montoya.”

“Bet that sounded a lot cooler in your head, didn’t it?”

“It did, Yeah.” They both laughed. “Hey, you mind if I pay for a replacement coffee, Maxie?”

“One: Yes. And two: never call me that again.” Adam chuckled again, wrapping his arm around Max’s shoulder. 

“Oh, I can tell we’re going to get along just fine.”


	7. Nothing More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re not dating, we swear. Right?”  
> “Yeah, just friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a lot of requests on Tumblr for fics, so I’m going to be slowly releasing them here on a *hopefully* weekly basis. They’re all pretty short of you want to take a peak of them now. My username on Tumblr is dopple-girl if you want to swing by. They’re mostly angst, as a heads up.

“He’s my best friend, nothing more.”

It was the most common phrase John ever hears out of Smitty’s mouth, along with every variation of it. They were two peas in a pod, practically glued to each other’s side. No wonder several dozen people have thought they were dating. But that’s all Smitty saw them as: best friends. Not like John. John has had the biggest crush on Smitty for about a year now.

It was his laugh and how John could always make it come out. It was his smile that was always on his face. It was the no holds bars I-don’t-give-a-shit attitude that John always egged on. His enthusiasm over the tiniest and most insignificant things that would make his eyes light up like a Christmas tree. It was the quiet moments that weren’t seen by many. The late night phone calls where they would talk for hours about stupid shit. It was everything about the Canadian that he could never have. Because they were best friends. Nothing more.

“You think Tyler likes me?” Smitty asked one day. They were at the beach, shoes off and toes dipped in the water. It was sunset, Smitty’s favorite time to go as the colors of the sky often reflected off the water and it looked so aesthetic. John was taken aback by the question, his hand digging itself deeper into the sand.

“Since when did you like Tyler?”

“End of school. It was just doing something for some teacher and I saw Tyler come out of the locker room. His tank top was off and it showed him off beautifully, especially with the sweat glistening in all the right places. Could have sworn he winked at me.” John smiled weakly, pushing his glasses down over his eyes. It was the easiest was to read him, and he didn’t want Smitty to see how distraught he truly was.

“Yeah, I know you’ve always liked guys with a little chub.”

“It’s like a built-in pillow to rest your head on when you lay in his lap! Plus he’s so much taller than me, so that’s also a plus.” John laughed. _This is why I fell in love with you._

“Then why are you asking me?” _Please ask me._

“What are you saying?” _I’m in love with you. I’ve always been in love with you. Every time you say we’re just friends it breaks me because I don’t want to just be friends anymore. Are you that blind that you can’t see how head over heels I am for you?_

“Why are you asking me if Tyler likes you? Why don’t you ask him that?” _When will you ask me that?_ Smitty was silent for a while and so was John. They let the waves wash over their feet, slowly watching as they got buried in the sand.

“I should go ask Tyler.”

“You should. You’d regret not asking him.” _I don’t regret ever falling in love with you. I regret that I’d never have balls to tell you that._

“It would, wouldn’t it?” John could only nod, as he felt his voice would crack if he said anything more. “Thanks man.” Smitty said, rising from the beach as he used John as support. He patted the other man on the back. “This is why you’re my best friend.”

“Yeah, best friends.”

Nothing more.


	8. Not EXACTLY Royal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! I’m so bad at updating this. If anyone has a way to preschedule chapter releases on here, let me know. But anyways, enjoy the outdated vine references and memes.

Sami hated everything that was associated with this Royal lifestyle she was born into. Elegant dresses that left her exposed underneath and constricted in her chest. Lavish meals that were either small and unfulfilling or big and endless with no in between. Large mansions with little people to interact and meaningless things to occupy her time. Endless regulations and rules on proper etiquette on what it meant to be royal.

One of the few things she loved though was the masquerade parties. Just this undeniable freedom to not worry if her pinky was up was drinking. Nobody knew who she was behind the shimmering gold mask that went with her dark red dress. Princess Samantha didn’t exist. SuniDey takes over, and it’s the best time of her life.

Of course, Sami’s idea of fun consisted of remaining within five feet of food at all times. She was on her third helping of cheeseburger sliders when a man tapped on her shoulder.

“Excuse me?” She turned to the guy behind her. Brown hair with blond up top, clearly dyed some other color. Glasses sat behind his silver mask, and he dawned a blue suit with gold trim. “You just going to stand in front of the macaroni triangles all night or can I have some?”

“Wait, that’s what these are?” She exclaimed, turning around to confirm. “I thought they were jalapeño poppers.”

“Nope.” He grabbed one and popped it in his mouth. “Man, I don’t see these enough and can’t get enough of them.”

“They are really good.” Suni took one for herself, not quite eating it just yet. “You sure these aren’t jalapeños poppers?”

“Yeah. Wait ...” Mini paused for a second, before grabbing a napkin and spitting out what was in his mouth. “You were right. Definitely a jalapeño popper.” He said, grabbing a glass of water.

“How did you not figure that out sooner?” She asked, giggling at him as well. He was different, Suni could tell. She was really starting to like this guy.

“Yeah, well, it was all fine until the fire nation attacked my mouth!” Yeah, she liked this guy.

“Maybe the huge sign behind the snack table would have clued you in.”

“Um, hello my name is Mini Ladd, I’m 19 and I never learned how to fucking read.” She’s fully laughing at this point, not restraining herself in the slightest. Mini smiled, staring at her with adoration especially when she wasn’t looking.

“SuniDey.” She held out here hand, which Mini took. He brought her hand up and kissed it. She never really liked when guys did that, but it was different. There was this sort of spark between them that no other guy had possessed. They talked for hours too, which Suni only reserved for her closest friends and family. And this guy had managed to do so in the span of a few minutes. Maybe this is what Love felt like.

It was a while before the two even bothered to move away from the snack table. The music around them had began changed, something both fitting for the mood and modern. Many of the couples from the floor made their way off, clearly sensing that the current music was more background noise than anything else. Suni squealed as the first notes hit her ears.

“Ooo! I love this song. Dance with me?” She asked, turning to Mini. He looked very hesitant, especially with all the people leaving the floor wide open.

“I don’t about this. I’m not confident when it comes to dancing.”

“C’mon, Mini. Show me the de way.”

“Well, when you bring memes into it.” He shrugged, as Suni pulled him onto the dance floor. “All hail the queen.”

It wasn’t traditional in any sense. But then again, neither were they. Suni was leading instead of Mini, dictating every step and choreographing each movement with a single look. They were two people dancing to a song about falling deeper and deeper and yet they had never felt more alive. There was light that twinkled in each of their eyes as the song continued on.

 _Here we are in the heart of the darkness_  
Here we are in the heart of the darkness  
You feel your body shake, feel like a fantom wait  
Here we are in the heart of the darkness  
Here we are in the heart of the darkness  
Hold fast we must be brave  
In the heart of the darkness

The song ended, and both the boy in blue and the girl in red smiled. There were more songs, and they danced until they their feet hurt more than anything. Smiles never dropped the whole night, and people were forgotten as they fell into their own world.

“I’m going to get some punch.” Mini said finally, after both were struggling to catch their breaths. Exercise was clearly not their strong suit. “Want one?”

Suni nodded. “Careful in case they spiked it.”

“This is a party hosted by upper elite aristocrats and royalty where the food is small and the tempo of the music hasn’t risen above Adagio. If anyone were to spike the punch, it be one of us.” He turned and started to walk away, but quickly turned back. “Actually, scratch that. If the punch bowl was spiked it be by both of us in an attempt to say Fuck you to the System.”

“Alright.” She giggled, finding the thought amusing. Maybe next time. “I’m going to go outside. Need some air.”

“Meet you there.” They headed off in opposite directions, Suni maneuvering through the crowds to head toward one of the open exits.

The night was beautiful like always. You couldn’t see the stars because all the lights from the city below, but if you just squinted you could maybe see one or two. But the moon tonight just seemed a little bit bigger and a little bit brighter. There was a slight breeze too, and Suni wouldn’t have minded if only her shoulders weren’t exposed. So she shivered, trying to warm up the exposed skin as she sat down on a nearby bench.

A guy came outside shortly after she did. She thought it was Mini at first, but it was not. This man wore nothing but black. Black hair, black suit, black mask. Suni paid him no mind, especially when he started talking to her and trying to get her to talk.

“Beautiful night tonight. Not the most beautiful thing in the world though. That’s you. You single?”

Silence.

“Oh, c’mon baby. Don’t be that kind of girl.”

“...”

“Hey! I’m talking to you bitch!” He walked around behind Suni, sitting down right behind her. He grabbed her hair, pulling it back so that her full neck was exposed. He then pulled out a dagger and put it against her through, not enough to draw blood but enough so that Suni felt the cold metal pressing against her skin. “Answer me when I talk to you, you thot.”

Her instincts kicked in. Using one hand, she held his arm as her elbow drove back into his stomach. Taking him by surprise, she seized the opportunity to grab the dagger. Quick turn and soon the weapon was through the man’s stomach.

“All women are queens.” Suni replied, her voice steady as she pulled his face up to look directly into her eyes. She could see them weaken, but there was no remorse for him. “Especially this one.”

She pulled out the dagger and thrusted it into it again. And again. And again. Repeatedly into him despite already being dead, stabbing the guy as she released all her anger and frustrations though the small weapon in her hand. Fury raged in her, and she felt relief as the rhythmic rising and falling of the chest stopped.

And then the adrenaline wore off. Suni dropped to her knees, not caring the work it would take to get the blood out of her dress. She had just killed a man. Granted, he was an obnoxious dickbag who threatened her life, but it was still another man. Another person who had perished in her blind rage. She screamed, guilt sinking in as she curled up in a dry spot on the cement area. She cried, not moving until she felt a light touch on her shoulder.

“Hey, Mini’s here. It’s going to be okay.” Suni practically pounced on him, curling up against his body’s natural folds. Her head buried itself in his neck as arms wrapped around his back. She sniffled into his shoulder, holding no emotions back as tears streamed down her cheek. “Muni’s here. Muni’s got you.” He whispered, until she passed out in his arms.

~•~

“She’s pretty.” The Irish voice made Craig jump. He was putting Suni in his guest bed, making sure the girl was comfortable. He saw the distress on her the second he arrived in the courtyard. She needed it. So when he was trying to close the door as silently as possible, Brian was not helping. “How do how do you think your parents will react?”

“What ever do you mean, Brian?” Craig sassed, earning him a punch in the shoulder. “Ow.”

“Yeah well, you deserve it cause you know what I mean. What do you think your parents will say when they find out you brought home a girl?”

“I think they should be fine with it. After all, they made her my future wife.” Craig smiled, before walking away from a disbelieved Brian. The latter quickly looked in the room, to indeed see Princess Samantha laying peacefully in her bed. He shut the door again so that no noise was made and walking away so that nobody could hear him shout.

“Prince Craig Thompson, why are you so goddamn luck all time?!”

“I don’t know, you’re the Irishman. Isn’t luck supposed to be your forte?”


	9. Long Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I got cursed and turned into an animal and taken to the shelter and ended up getting adopted by someone who is really hot OH NO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an ask by an anon of Tumblr, if anyone was wondering. My Tumblr is Dopple-girl, which also has a bunch more requests and fics and stuff that I haven’t posted on here. So go check it out if you want.

Ryan was freaking out because he was human. 

It wasn’t that he was normally a bunny and now has somehow grown longer legs and opposable thumbs overnight. No, he was freaking out over what Luke’s reaction might be. 

See Luke was this really hot guy that had adopted Ryan when he was still a rabbit about 2 days ago. And Ryan would be lying if he said that he wasn’t head over the heels for the guy. He just had these really nice muscles and a nice ass, especially when it was squeezed into tight fitting jeans. Plus he just wanted to run his fingers through his beard and curl up against his toned body or to cup his his cheekbones as he kissed those soft lips. Just ... oh, the things he could imagine. 

But how was Luke going to react now that he was human again? The man was still sleeping, thank god. But it was getting late, it was nearly 11:30 if the alarm on the bedside table was to be believed, and the guy was going to wake any minute to some stranger on the floor where his bunny should be. 

And how the fuck did he turn human in the first place? Nothing was really done differently than the previous night being here. They had dinner, Luke watched a movie Ryan had already seen, bath time, then a quick kiss before heading off to get ready for bed and Ryan was left to his own devices. 

Wait, was it the kiss?

It could have been the kiss. 

Fuck, it was the kiss. 

He was about to slap when the annoying beeping of an alarm clock began to blare throughout the room. And Ryan now had something he wanted to slap even more than himself.

“Shit.” Ryan heard Luke mumble, as he turned off the alarm. The latter looked at the time, and his eyes shot wide open. If he wasn’t awake before, he sure was now. “Shit! Del’s gonna be here in 10. Fuck me!” He threw off the covers, quickly dashing out the bedroom door in nothing but a pair of boxers. 

Luke paused, then took a few steps back to the entrance of his bedroom, where his eyes stared at the man sitting on the floor. Naked, he might add. “Nice ass.”

“Wait what?” Ryan looked down and, seeing him in nothing, proceeded to quickly grab the blanket hanging on the edge of Luke’s bed. He then turned to face the man in question, still standing in the doorway with a grin. “You saw none of that.”

“Yeah, if that will help you sleep at night. Now, who are you and where is my bunny? Ohm?!”

“Yeah, I’m Ohm.” Luke looked at him with disbelief. “It’s a long story and I don’t think you have the time to hear it. Didn’t you say someone was coming over in 10 minutes? Bel, was it?”

“Del, and Yeah. But ten minutes real world time is not 10 minutes Jonathan time.” Luke pointed to his dresser. “Bottom drawer is pants, top left is underwear. Sure there’s something in there that’s fits.”

“What about you?”

“Please, this is my best friend coming over. At least this time he gave me warning. I had to learn the hard way that he slept in his birthday suit.” Luke seemed to shudder at the thought. “Anyways, I’ll be out in the kitchen when your ready.”

Five minutes later, with a little trial and error, Ryan came out with a long sleeve that fit nearly perfect and some sweatpants that look like he could fit another person into them. Luke was at the counter, drinking a large cup of coffee. Somehow he’d thrown on some shorts and a white tee. Probably hid it somewhere in case of an unexpected visit. Ryan took a seat across from Luke, the man never leaving his eyes. 

“So, Bunny boy.” He prefaced, resting his elbows on the counter and face in hands. “Tell me how exactly you managed that.”

“Okay, well, it all started with my ex-boyfriend. I thought he was a nice guy. Anyways, my ex had all these nicknames that he went by for various things and one of them was Hoodini. Like, I know he had this owl aesthetic thing going on but I never understood the Houdini part of it.”

“Wait, was one of nicknames Vanoss by any chance?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I know him.” Luke affirmed. “Well, sorta. Delirious has been talking about him nonstop since they met and he wants to introduce him to me. That’s probably the only reason he gave me advance notice about coming over.”

“Can I panic? I feel like now is a really good time to do so.”

“Finish the story, then I’ll lend you a paper bag to breathe.”

“My hero.” Ryan rolled his eyes. “Now, it’s a few weeks into the relationship and Evan thought I was seeing this other guy, Smitty. Which I’m not, by the way. I’m not that kind of guy. Anyways, Evan is getting really insecure about the whole thing because Smitty is also Canadian and he’s much younger that Evan and he’s really jealous and refuses to admit so. 

“So one night Smitty invites the two of us over for movies but Evan was working that night and was going to be late. I show up, and we talk a little bit about how he’s crushing on these two guys, Fitz and John, and how he’s nervous about asking them to be Poly with him along with some other things and then we start the movie. It’s Jurassic World, and there’s this one scene where it’s all quiet for a moment before the Custom Dino, forgot its name right now, burst through the ceiling of the old building. The scene comes on and Smitty jumps into me, hands wrapped around my neck and everything. And that’s when Evan decides to show up. 

“As expected he’s fuming. He’s screaming all these accusations at me; he’s so fired up and won’t let a word in edgewise. Smitty also trying to explain its nothing and it’s just everybody screaming and yelling over each other. Everything is loud and then suddenly it’s quiet again, well save for Chris Pratt’s voice on the movie still playing. Me and Smitty are moving our mouths trying to make sound come out and yet nothing. Turns out, Evan neglected to mention that he was actually magic. So he walks up to Smitty, knocks him out and then tells me he’s going to wipe all his memories of me in him.”

“And then he turns you into a rabbit.”

“And that’s how I ended up a rabbit.” Ryan concluded. “My question is how I was able to turn back so quickly. Evan made it seem like it was either him or miracle circumstances that I would be human again, and here I am sitting in your kitchen only a week and a half after being bunny-fied.”

“Well, did he tell you the circumstances?” Luke asked, slowly continuing his advances toward Ryan. 

“No, he kinda just threatened me with how I was going to need him eventually and then knocked me out to wake up in the shelter.” The doorbell rang, signaling Luke had company. “Question: do you have any good places to hide?”

“How about we play with Evan a little?” Luke was right up in Ryan’s face at this point, the cheeks on the shorter beginning to glow red. “I mean, it’s pretty obvious you like me.”

“No.” Ryan whispered. Luke stared at him dead in the eyes until he cracked, which wasn’t long. “Fuck! The downfall of wearing my emotions of my sleeve.”

“Well then relax, Ohmie.” Luke purred before shouting toward the door. “It’s unlocked, Del! Come in!”

“Wait, wha...” Ryan didn’t get to finish his thought as Luke brought their faces together in a kiss. He was surprised by the sudden movement that, if Luke wasn’t holding onto him, he would have fallen out of his chair. It was confusing and unexpected, but it was everything he could of dream of and more. He couldn’t imagine anything else; the world right now was him and Luke. And when they broke away, reality had to take a second to catch up. 

“Wow.” Ryan breathed, his hands clinging to Luke’s hips as he had wrapped them around during the kiss when he had gotten his bearings. 

“You never told me you were a good kisser.”

“You never asked. And it’s been awhile. Thought I was a little rusty.”

“If that was a little rusty then I’d love to see you when you’re all warmed up.”

“Not in my Good Christian Neighborhood please!” Ryan turned to see Evan, wearing clothes and a dumbfound expression, and another man who he assumed to be Del. He looked ready to all but murder Luke. “Warn me Please next time!!”

“Call it even for your teddy bear practice.” Luke smiled. 

“Ryan?” Evan asked, finally having everything registered to him. Ryan giggled a little. 

“It’s a long story.”


	10. Not a couple I swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late V-Day fic from a BBS Discord Swap. Sorry, but consistency is not my strong suit. But don’t worry, I’ve a got a bunch of stuff written on standby for you guys to enjoy. I just have to remember to post it.

**Delirious** : What are your plans for Valentine’s Day?

 **Moo** : Nothing exciting. I’ve got all the stations playing the Olympics queued up and ready.  
**Moo** : Also a lot of Ice Cream for When figure skating comes on

 **Delirious** : Boring!! We should do somethign

 **Moo** : What and why?

 **Delirious** : You’re my best friend, and we’re both single for Valentine’s day. Let’s go on a platonic date. What’s the worst that could happen?

 **Moo** : You “accidentally” set something on fire

 **Delirious** : that was one time

 **Moo** : is there a way I can glare at you through the screen  
**Moo** : there have been several intances of that

 **Delirious** : look I admit I’m not perfect

 **Moo** : From any stretch of the imagination

 **Delirious** : but I have a plan  
**Delirious** : HEY

 **Moo** : :)

 **Delirious** : okay  
**Delirious** : so plan  
**Delirious** : two of us go see Black Panther movie everyone including me is so hyped about  
**Delirious** : then we kid out with the carnival in town

 **Moo** : Black panther comes out after vday  
**Moo** : I know  
**Moo** : me and ev have plans to see it opening night

 **Delirious** : fuck!  
**Delirious** : okay, what movies are out?

 **Moo** : 15:17 to Paris  
**Moo** : The Tom Hanks Meryl Streep one  
**Moo** : the new Liam Neeson movie on a train  
**Moo** : Proud Mary  
**Moo** : Peter Rabbit  
**Moo** : Fifty shades freed

 **Delirious** : the last one plz

 **Moo** : but Proud Mary looks soooooo good  
**Moo** : plus Marcel would kill me if I didn’t see it

 **Delirious** : it’s Valentine’s Day. We’re going as cheesy as possible  
**Delirious** : we’re watching the rom com

 **Moo** : _Del, no_

-

Brock wished there was something he had to cover his face. The blush was very apparent in his cheeks as Jonathan talked to the older woman at the ticket counter. A platonic date, he was assured. As the two friends went to see the most romantic movie of the season and Jon was not. Holding back. At all.

He had shown up at the door in a dress shirt and clip on tie (“little dressed for casual, isn’t it?”) with a heart shaped box of chocolates under his arm (“Thanks. But you know this isn’t a romantic date, right?”). Jon had even tried to get Brock to hold hands as they came into the theater (“Platonic, Jon. Are you sure you know what that means?”). It was a little over the top, considering they were two friends going out because they had nothing else to do today.

“Two tickets to Fifty Shades Freed.” The woman said, handing the tickets to Brock. “Theater 5 on your left. Just remember, be mindful of other patrons if you do decide to become ... intimate during the film.”

“Oh, we’re not ...” Brock began to say, trying to gesture to himself and Jon. But the other man had already run off to get onto the concessions line, determined to get as many sugary snacks before Brock could get there. “We’re just friends.”

“Standard procedure, sir. We have to do this for every romantic movie.” She smiled, but Brock didn’t have to worry if she truly meant it. Jon was already coming toward him, candy snacks piled in his arms.

“I got you your favorite.” He said guiltily, passing over a package of M&Ms Brock’s way. Brock didn’t budge, the disapproving motherly look still on his face.

“I told you before, only one sugary snack, popcorn and maybe a soda.”

“Well, you left me unsupervised. And that’s kinda your fault.”

“You’re an adult, Jonathan. You should not need my supervision.”

“We both know that I fail at adulting.” Jonathan refuted. Brock sighed. If there was one thing he had learned from their friendship, it was that Jonathan could not be argued out of something he believed in. Arguably very frustration at times for the Mom friend, especially when he knew he was right.

“Fine. But don’t blame me if you end up throwing up at the carnival.” Jonathan nods furiously, before Brock grabs his wrist and drags him toward the ticket guy. It’s an older gentleman again, and Brock tries to hold back his eye roll.

“Tickets please?” Brock hands the guy the two tickets, and he hands the stubs back equally as fast. “Enjoy the show.” The man’s voice is flat, clearly eyeing the two with contempt.

“We’re not boyfriends, just guy friends.” Brock assures him, before Jonathan jumps in.

“Brosexual, if you will.”

“Not helping.”

-

“I told you. You wouldn’t believe me, but I told you.”

“Shuch up!!” Jonathan yells in response, before beginning to feeling queasy again. He leaned once more over the bucket they had found, letting the contents of his stomach go once more. Brock patted him on the back, making sure none of the vomit got on him. The smell of food around him didn’t help, buttered popcorn and funnel cakes drifting toward their noses.

“Is … he okay?” Brock turned to face the girl who asked him. The teen is extremely pale, like she went on too many rides as well. Her auburn hair was messily tied back, and black glasses still lay loosely in her sweatshirt pocket.

“He just went on too many rides, that’s all.”

“Ditto.”

“I blame you.” Jon stated, using a nearby napkin to wipe excess vomit. “You made me go on all those rides after eating that pretzel.”

“No. After the pretzel I specifically said, ‘Jon, we should take a break. You’re going to throw up if you keep going on all the spinny rides.’ To which you responded, ‘You can’t tell me what to do.’, before going on all the rides.”

“You should have been taking better care of me then.”

“I am not your mom!”

“You are the mom friend. Does that count?” Brock hears the girl besides them giggle at their bickering.

“You guys are honestly couple goals.”

“Platonic!” Brock refutes, clearly getting flustered at the topic again. “Look .. look it up. In the dictionary.”

“Sorry. Geez, didn’t mean to hit a sore spot.”

“KATIE!!”

“Coming Mom!” The girl shouted, slipping on her glasses before walking toward the rest of her family. Brock sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. Why did people assume he and Jon were on a date?

“Can I have a teddy bear?” Jon blurted out, “Not like one of the tiny ones, but the big ones that you win at the games. Can you win me one?”

“Jon, you know I don’t have an athletic bone in my body and my luck is even worse.”

“But I want a TEDDY BEAR!!”

“How about this.” Brock proposed. “I run out to the Walmart shopping center and see if I can find one. While I do that, you can wait in line for the Ferris Wheel. Okay? Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah!” He cheers excitedly. God, he really is an overexcited child.

-

“This is was a good day. Did you enjoy it? I enjoyed it.” Jonathan squealed, clutching even harder to the giant bear Brock had gotten him from Babies R’ Us (but don’t tell him that). It took up about a third of the seat, but Jonathan never care. And neither did Brock right now. He was just glad that one of his best friends had managed to drag him out of the house and just enjoy the 14th of February. The smile on his face was genuine as the car they were in stopped right at the top. The view of the lights of the city was breaktaking, even if they weren’t that high up.

“Wow.” Brock breathed, the car swaying back and forth.

“Yeah, It’s pretty, isn’t it?”

“Beautiful.”

“I just wish I could see the stars.” Jonathan reminisced. “I remember Luke and I would just drive for hours to find this nice quiet place away from the lights and noise of the city. We’d take turns driving while the other goofed around in the back, singing to the radio at the top of out lungs off key. We’d leave at the beginning of the day and just get to the spot around midnight. Both of us would be tired but we’d pull an all nighter just to watch the stars disappear and the sun rise. I miss that. The two of us for three days.” Brock didn’t say anything, just tried to formulate words as the wheel started up again, pulling the view away from them.

“Why didn’t you guys do that this year?” He finally asked.

“He met Genay. And while I love her, I really do, it’s just don’t have that much time to hang out with him anymore. I just … I needed to get out of the house and do something. Sorry, if this is making you think I think you any less or you were just my second choice. You’re one of my best friends, if not the best. Just .. yeah.”

The two sat in silence the rest of the ride, which wasn’t long. Brock kept replaying Del’s confession in his head, trying to remedy what his friend had told him. And when the two had gotten off the wheel, Delirious was clinging to his teddy even tighter than before.

“Hey, Jonathan?” Moo spoke finally as the two headed toward the exit, the night getting late and Jon’s eyes struggling to stay open. “How about next Valentine’s Day, if the two of us are still single, we take a road trip?”

“Where to?”

“Oh, I was thinking maybe the middle of nowhere.” Jonathan’s eyes widened, and before Brock knew it he was being lifted into the air via Delirious’ hug.

“OMG YES!!! BEST VALENTINE’S DAY OF MY LIFE!!!”

“Best Valentine’s Day of your life so far.” Both men smiled, having a feeling the comedic remark was going to hold true. That next year was going to be even better.


	11. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a rant fic, but I needed to get my frustrations out somewhere. I just … I didn’t like how my school (in NY, btw. Just figured Florida would have more of an impact.) handled the walkout, and while it wasn’t worse case senario I just felt like it could have gone better. So, yeah. Enjoy. 
> 
> Also, highly reccomend listening to New Kings by Sleeping Wolf as you read. Heard it play before writing this fic, and it absolutely fits the mood of today.

Little bit of a rant fic, but I needed to get my frustrations out somewhere. I just … I didn’t like how my school (in NY, btw. Just figured Florida would have more of an impact.) handled the walkout, and while it wasn’t worse case senario I just felt like it could have gone better. So, yeah. Enjoy. 

Also, highly reccomend listening to [New Kings by Sleeping Wolf](https://youtu.be/iU_HbRtZSbI) as you read. Heard it play before writing this, and it’s perfect. 

* * *

_**17\. Alyssa Alhadeff, 14** _

He was thankful for the announcements, in a way. Starting last week, they pushed awareness for something Marcel was oh so passionate about. Parkland happened in his state, not even several minutes from here. So for the school to be pushing to hear student concerns and to talk about school safety was just so … relieving. Often times he felt he was ignored because he was only 17, after all. He couldn’t vote; his voice didn’t matter as much. 

_**16\. Scott Beigel, 35** _

But as the day crept closer, he had his anxieties about it all. Buzz was everywhere about the event, and so many people were so passionate about it all. 17 minutes wasn’t long enough. 17 minutes couldn’t do all the people who lives were cruelty snatched away justice. But 17 was a message, and that’s what This was about, wasn’t it? Letting the students message be heard.

_**15\. Martin Duque Anguiano, 14** _

March 14, 2018. One month after Parkland. 10:00 am. Time of death for seventeen teenagers, in his state, at his age. But the school was the one in charge. Assistant Principals and Security all herding students into the auditorium. To hear people speak. To “let the students be heard.” Of course, the ones they choose first. It just … it felt like it was some stage play, not a rally. 

_**14\. Nicholas Dworet, 17** _

Marcel was mad. This wasn’t what this was supposed to be. But the school had turned it so it seemed like just another assembly. Just something meant to be … forgotten. So he ran out the front doors. Security didn’t stop him. 

_**13\. Aaron Feis, 37** _

He stood outside the gates, one that lead to the senior parking lot and another that came to the general school entrance. He was on the little patch of grass that used to have a crushed up car to show the dangers of drunk driving. An eyesore, he believed. The fresh air felt nice. The loneliness did not. 

_**12\. Jaime Guttenberg, 14** _

“Marcel!” He turned to see Scotty, running towards him. Clearly out of breath and confused. “Why did you do that?”

_**11\. Chris Hixon, 49** _

“Do what?” Marcel asked, sitting down on the grass. He stilled looked up at Scotty, who looked ready to pull him back into the warm heated building and out of the cold. 

_**10\. Luke Hoyer, 15** _

“Leave. We’re supposed to be united on this. I thought you were passionate about this.”

_**9\. Cara Loughran, 14** _

“About the cause, yeah I am. But about the school changing it? Making it their ‘good karma booster’? I won’t support that.”

“But …”

_**8\. Gina Montalto, 14** _

“They took the disobedience out of civil disobedience, Scotty. This was supposed to be a student thing. This was supposed to show all those adults with sticks up their asses that we won’t be silent. And what do those adults want us to do? Sit down and be quiet. And in the state that it happened it? Disgrace.”

**_7\. Joaquin Oliver, 17_ **

They were silent. Scotty joined Marcel down on the ground, laying down next to him. He crossed his arms over his chest, like he was a body posing in the morgue. 

**_6\. Alaina Petty, 14_ **

“What if I was next?” He thought aloud. “What if the next major school shooting was here, and I was one of the bodies? If I was one of the names lost to a bullet? What would our words do then?”

**_5\. Meadow Pollack, 18_ **

“They could stop there from being another major school shooting. And our voices are the ones putting their ballots in come the Midterm elections. Republicans are fucked.”

**_4\. Helena Ramsay, 17_ **

“Let’s hope so.” Scotty sighed. Marcel frowned and laid down next to Scotty. He grabbed the other with his elbow to draw his attention towards his outstretched hand. Scotty took it, moving his other hand so it rested over his heart. 

**_3\. Alex Schachter, 14_ **

“Let’s make it so. My parents and grandparents fought this battle in the 60’s in the Civil Rights movement. Now it’s our turn. This is our movement. We don’t let others control it.” Scotty smiled, squeezing Marcel’s hand tighter. 

**_2\. Carmen Schentrup, 16_ **

“How much time do we have left?” He asked. “Of the 17 minute?” Marcel glanced at his watch. 

**_1\. Peter Wang, 15_ **

“14 minutes. And then the March 24th March for our Lives event in Washington D.C. And then the April 20th Walkout, in memorial of the Columbine Shooting. This fight is far from over.”

## We don’t let them forget. 


	12. Stereotypical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try and be more consistent. No promises, since my free time has basically become nonexistent. But, um, yeah. Happy St. Patrick’s Day.

“Craig!” Brian laughed at his boyfriend, who was smiling smugly at him from the other side of his computer screen. “Fuck off!”

“What? The timing couldn’t have been more perfect.”

“I’m not flying over to LA in 2 weeks just to see you house decked out like you raided a dollar store for St. Patrick’s Day.” 

“So what, you just want to go to a bar and drink Guinness until we pass out?” Craig asked, as his attention drifted off screen. 

“Yes! I’m Irish, it’s what we stereotypically do!” Brian would have said more if Craig hasn’t brought Mochi onto his lap and into the camera. The little fluff ball barked, distracted by the carrot toy Craig held. “That’s a good boy.”

“She is a good girl. Say hi to Brian, Mochi. Say hi.” Mochi barked. “Good girl.”

“You know I’m only coming down to meet the cloud, not you.” Brian quipped, causing Craig to chuckle. 

“I know.” He said from under the desk, letting Mochi run off to wherever she would escape to when he was recording or editing or streaming. “Well, I better leave. You’ve got a stream to ... well, stream. 2 weeks?”

“Can’t wait. But don’t go overboard.”

“I won’t. Promise.” He said, and both men signed off. Brian sighed. He knew Craig was lying straight through his teeth. No way was that man not buying everything green in sight from Party City simply because he knew it annoyed Brian. That was simply the type of boyfriends they were: goofy, ridiculous, over the top, showy. Well, two could play that game. 

“Hey Google?” Brian asked aloud, the only recipient being a Google Home device (still had yet to change it to an Alexa). “Where’s the nearest party store?”

-

Craig was ... kinda expecting it. After all, he had decked out his house in green, with shamrocks and pots of gold taped everywhere. Streamers hung from the ceiling with leprechaun hats and he had somehow found little rainbow toppers for the green frosted chocolate cupcakes. So if Brian didn’t do something equally outrageous then he was calling the FBI about the aliens that probably abducted his boyfriend. 

But that wasn’t the case as Mini opened the door to reveal a decked out Brian in everything to do with the holiday. Big green top hat that was caving in on itself. Green light up clover necklace. Glasses in the shape of green beer mugs that didn’t quite sit right. Tiny Irish flags painted on each cheek. 

“Happy St. Patrick’s Day!!” Brian shouted with a smile that stretched his whole face. 

“Glad to see you again.” Craig stole a quick kiss on the cheek, adding a little red to Brian’s ensemble. “How’s Ireland doing? I assume not well, considering she threw up all over you.”

“Just shut up and let me inside.” Mini nodded, and slid to the side to allow his boyfriend to pass. Brian took one look inside, then slid his glasses. “Oh, that’s not just my glasses then making everything green.”

“You know I would do this.” Craig pointed out, wrapping his arm around Brian’s shoulder. The latter took the opportunity to take back that kiss from earlier with one of his own. 

“Of course I did. Why do you think I look like this.” Craig laughed, letting go of Brian and heading toward the kitchen where the drinks and food were. “You put the corn beef in?”

“Yeah. Exactly when you said. Who knew that thing takes 10 hours to cook?” Brian raised his hand, and Craig shot a playful glare. “Correction: what non-Irishman knows that corn beef in a slow cooker takes 10 hours?”

“A man with a passion for meat. Also, good whiskey.” Brian added. “You got some?” Craig didn’t say anything, simply holding up two glasses and a bottle of Bushmills. “Best boyfriend ever.”

“I know I am.” Mini said as he popped the bottle open. The popping sound it made was always satisfying to him. “Ooh.”

“Dork.” Brian commented with an eye roll to accompany it. 

“Least I’m your dork.” Craig smiled. He passed a glass to Brian, before raising his own. “To the Irish?”

“To the Irish.” The two glasses clinked. “Happy St. Patrick’s Day.”


	13. Not Enough Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit self projecting here, but I also wanted to write something because I feel like it’s been ages. Plus I wanted to play with writing a different type of Vanoss, if you get what I mean.

The time on the clock in his room read 8:49 pm, but all Evan saw it as was a blur of red as he collapsed onto his bed. His head quickly turned as it reached to cradle the body pillow next to him. He wanted to pass out right there, but he still had his sweat filled clothes on and homework to do. Plus his phone charger was still in his bag and his phone was at 16% and why the fuck was it ringing?? Couldn’t he just breathe and have five minutes to himself? (but 5 would turn into 15, which would then become 30, and soon it would be 1 am with unfinished homework he’d probably not start until he was on the bus to school.)

Evan answered reluctantly regardless. “Hello?” His voice sounded groggy and dry, and he quickly glanced around his dressers to find one of his many hoarded water bottles.

“Hey back.” Jonathan said with concern. “You didn’t hang out with us when we had our movie night. And I haven’t seen your name pop up in Discord in a while. What happened? Fall off the face of the earth or something?” Jonathan laughed. Usually Evan found it quite soothing, but tonight it rang painfully in his ears.

“Sorry man. I had to go to the therapist straight after practice and then rush to that ACT prep course my mom signed me up for.” _Please drop the conversation, please drop the conversation, please drop the conversation._

“Okay. Any chance you’ll be able to sneak a few minutes on now? If not, then tomorrow?” _Shit_. Evan sighed. Why did he do this to himself? Why when he found a nice group of friends simply push them away the second breathing room becomes scarce? It’s not the first time he’s done it. It probably won’t be the last. He just ... Why couldn’t he just break the habit?

“I have to do homework now. And tomorrow I have a meet, so I’m going to be home late.“

“I ... understand.” Jonathan said, his words chosen cautiously. “Any day over Spring Break we could find time.” Evan shook his head, before forgetting Jon couldn’t see him.

“Not really. I have an meet Tuesday, going to Boston Wednesday Thursday for colleges, then DC for another meet Friday Saturday. Plus I don’t want to promise anything because I don’t know when I’m working this week. I just started.”

“What about now?” Guys are still talking in general.” Evan froze, not saying a word as his head rested across his pillow as he stared at his phone. “Vanoss?”

“I don’t want to.” He blurted out, his eyes never deviating from the ceiling. “I’m ... busy.”

“You say that as you’re that guy from that one vine that just plays on the synth drinking beer. You’re not busy.”

“But I am ... scared.”

“We’re your friends.” Jonathan assured him. “We’re not going to judge you. We know you’re busy with what feels like twenty different things.”

“That doesn’t make it any less nerve racking. To see all the lines of text scroll past, not knowing what’s been said or even if by the time you type out your carefully worded thought that everyone is onto a different subject. Or sometimes when there are multiple conversations going on and you don’t know who is talking and you don’t want to say anything in fear of looking stupid.”

“Evan.” Jonathan said. It took the aforementioned by surprised. They rarely ever used their real names in conversation. “Please breathe. You’re getting yourself worked up over nothing.” Evan listened to his friend. In 4, hold 7, out 8. “You are strong; you’re able to deal with all our bullshit with everything you do in the real world. I wish I could hug you now and cuddle you and whisper to you that it’s all going to be okay. Because it will even if I can’t.”

Evan let the silent rest between them. It felt peaceful, relaxing. Refreshing to hear from one of his closest online friends that he wasn’t a freak. That people still cared about him despite his introverted tendencies. That if, and when, he decided to crawl out of the hole he had dug himself that there would be people willing and ready to pull him out.

“Thank you, Jonathan.” Evan spoke once more. “I ... I needed that.”

“You needed to hear it. Listen, I’ve got to go. My roommate is home. Message me when you get the chance. I’ll be waiting.” Delirious hung up the phone, leaving Vanoss alone in his room to let all the words spoken wash over him.

“Who was that that you were talking to?” His mother asked as she popped her head into Evan’s room. “I don’t think I recognized his voice. Evan simply chuckled.

“He’s just a friend. No worries.”


	14. Suits and Star Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of me is posting this because I feel like I owe you guys a chapter. The other half of me wants to get people’s opinion because I want to post this on Tumblr for an extremely fantastic writers birthday soon and I don’t know how I feel about this. Then there’s the tiniest .005 percent of me that just wants validation. (It’s definitely more than that but shush up.) So, enjoy and let me hear your feedback please and thank you.

“I’m Bored!!!” Delirious whined. He continued to play with the poke ball bouncy ball, leaning back on the counter at an angle that was very susceptible to falling over. Jeans with paint stains all over them were his only form of support on the countertop as he continued to lean even further back in his chair. 

  
“Well, here’s an idea.” CaRtOoNz suggested. “Why don’t you get up off your lazy ass and maybe do your fucking job!! Okay?” The statement earned a slap from Ohm, who was with him working on organizing the shirts on one of the shelves.   
  
“See!! Ohm supports me!”    
  
“Don’t put words in my mouth.” Ohm protested. “I was simply ... critiquing Toonz’s word choice. Not the message.” Delirious shot a glare at him.    
  
“Is the world against me?!” He shouted, forgetting about the support his legs were giving him. Del fell backwards, hitting his head against the wall behind him. It knocked over a box off the shelf and all the discount items inside it came tumbling down on top of Delirious.    
  
“I guess it is.” CaRtOoNz laughed. Even Ohm tried to stifle the few giggles escaping his mouth. Delirious didn’t say anything else, simply stuck his middle finger above the counter.    
  
“Well, that’s one way to make an introduction.” A new voice chimed in. Delirious popped his head up, which had a Jason Mask stuck to it, to see an absolutely beautiful man in a navy blue suit. His black hair was gelled back in a perfect part that accented his toned skin. A small bow tie sat underneath the collar of his shirt just as awkwardly as the shy smile on his face.    
  
“He cleans up nice.” Ohm commented to Toonz, who simply nodded. Delirious and taken enough time staring and was finally starting to come out of Cute Boy™ paralysis.    
  
“Sorry about them.” He replied, finally standing up all the way. “You can simply ignore the gay but oblivious love birds. Nice bow tie; I like bow ties. Bow ties are cool.”   
  
“Nice ... What is that? Is that a Jason mask?” Delirious felt his face and the mask stuck to it.    
  
“Shit!! I didn’t realize it was on!!” He threw the mask behind, listening to it clatter to the ground alongside his chair and the rest of the mess. “I’ll clean that up later. Anyways, sorry about that introduction. I’m Delirious.”   
  
“Oh, we’re using made up names now? Then I am Vanoss.” Del giggled, understanding the reference.    
  
“So, Vanoss, What brings such a sharply dressed man to this geektopia?”    
  
“Well, I actually work at the suit shop across the way.” Vanoss started. Delirious glanced over his shoulder to, indeed, see a suit shop across from them.    
  
“Huh. Never noticed.”   
  
“Yeah, because you’re oblivious as all hell.” Toonz commented as he passed behind him. Delirious glared at him as he stuck his tongue out before tripping over Del’s mess.    
  
“Karma Bitch.” He muttered, causing Vanoss to snicker. Delirious smiled at the little sight.    
  
“Just know I’m not cleaning this up.” CaRtOoNz stated.   
  
“Yeah I know.” Delirious rolled his eyes. “So, Vanoss, What were you saying?”   
  
“Uh ... oh! I usually don’t wear this kind of style. It’s strictly business. But anyways. My own totally homo but not dating coworkers wanted their burritos heated up and the store we used to go to closed down so we were wondering if we could use yours.”    
  
“How did you know we had a microwave?”   
  
“Just a hunch. Also, I heard one of you guys mistakenly take a hot pocket out before it was done cooling.”   
  
“For the last time, I wasn’t thinking.” Ohm sighed. “Can we please establish that I was an idiot and move on?”   
  
“No, because this is fun.” Toonz replied. He smiled under Ohm’s glare.    
  
“See this is why people don’t like you.”   
  
“Anyways, lets see.” Delirious pretended to think for a moment, even though he knew the answer. Vanoss giggled, clearly knowing what the other man was doing. Del wished he could hear it more often. “Yeah, you can use our microwave. On one condition.”   
  
“Name it.”   
  
“You guys have a bathroom, right?”   
  
“You didn’t know there was a suit shop next to you but yet you knew that we have a bathroom?”   
  
“Oh because CaRtOoNz over there had to pee and said he was going to explode and, I guess it was one of your coworkers but they wouldn’t let him use the bathroom.”   
  
“Ah, he must have been dealing with Wildcat then.” Vanoss nodded, and Delirious tilted his head in confusion. “He’s an angry gay.”   
  
“Okay.” Delirious was still confused, but didn’t say anything about it. He’ll figure it out eventually. “So, is it a deal?”    
  
“Yeah, it’s a deal.” The two men shook on it, before Delirious turned to the others beaming.    
  
“Hey guys!! I got us bathroom rights across the way!!”   
  
“Thank fuck!” CaRtOoNz exclaimed. “I’m tired of having to walk halfway across the freaking mall to relieve myself.”   
  
“I can finally get more lemonade from Starbucks during work.” Ohm breathed. Toonz shot him a look of  _ Don’t _ . Ohm sent a  _ I’m-totally-doing-this _ look back.    
  
“See what I have to deal with?” Delirious sighed, and Vanoss laughed.    
  
“Wait until you meet who I have to deal with. We have to figure out a time to do that.”   
  
“I might already have an idea of what we can do.” Delirious hinted. “How much do you guys like Star Wars?”   
  
“A fuck ton. Mini more than everyone else, but we’ve seen all the movies. Why?”    
  
“We’re a having a movie marathon of all 9 movies—the original trilogy, the prequels, Episodes 7 and 8, and Rogue One—in Star Wars chronological order the day before the solo Han Solo movie called Solo releases and then we’re going to see it the next day. We happen to have three extra tickets if you guys want in.”   
  
“Seriously?!”   
  
“Yeah. We had some of our other friends going, but they bailed.”   
  
“One’s on vacation with his wife and daughter, another is meeting his girlfriend’s parents for the first time, and the last one is flying out that day to see his boyfriend for the weekend.” Ohm explained.    
  
“I see.” Vanoss nodded. “I’ll talk to the other guys but we should be good. What time and where?”   
  
“My place. I’ll give you my information.” Delirious pulled out a pen and piece of paper, continuing to explain as he scribble down his ten digits. “We’re starting at 9am and making plenty of coffee because it’s 20 hours. But if you guys want to come around 11 that’s  fine too. That’s when Phantom Menace is about ending.”   
  
“Okay.” Vanoss took the paper from Delirious, and the two smiled genuinely. “I’ll see you then.”   
  
“Hopefully sooner.” The two waved and Vanoss left, retreating back to his own store. Delirious watched longingly until the last bits of Vanoss’s suit faded away. He turned to face Ohm and Toonz, who were standing in the back observing ... probably him. “You guys know how I said I was over that thing?”   
  
“The hyper fixation over dudes?” CaRtOoNz asked bluntly, earning a slap in the arm by Ohm.    
  
“Yes, we know about the thing.” Ohm said, quickly shooting a look in CaRtOoNz’s direction. “What about it?”   
  
“I lied.”

**Author's Note:**

> Request are always open, so either leave them in the comments or on my Tumblr, dopple-girl. Just no smut please. Thank you :)


End file.
